1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a boat beaching device. More specifically, the invention is directed to a portable beaching device that is made of lightweight non-metal materials, which in combination with a tire, can be used to beach a boat without damaging the underside of the boat.
2. Description of the Related Art
Boats come in all shapes and sizes such as fishing boats, powerboats, and pleasure cruise yachts. At some point it is necessary or desirable to dock a boat. A dock such as a marina provides secure moorings for pleasure boats. Such boats comprise a lower bow portion and a forward keel portion; the keel is the chief structural member of a boat that extends longitudinally along the center of its bottom that should not be subject to rough contact with, for example, a river bottom.
A marina typically provides adequate draft to enable a boat or yacht to dock securely without risk of damage to the lower bow and/or forward keel portion of a boat. However, it is sometimes necessary or desirable to, for example, temporarily xe2x80x9cdockxe2x80x9d a boat by beaching the boat on a beach or riverbank. However, when beaching a boat on rough terrain there is a concomitant risk of damage to the lower bow and/or forward keel of a boat.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,055,022 issued Sep. 25, 1961 to Vallquist, describes a boat beaching apron that is fabricated from flexible, comparatively heavy sheet stock, such as a rubber, plastic, rubberized canvas, or the like and is generally of hexagonal shape. The ""022 boat beaching apron is bulky and cumbersome in use. Thus, there is a need for a light weight boat-docking device that allows a marine craft to be beached without substantially damaging the underside of the craft.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,176,195 issued Jan. 23, 2001 to Gregory, describes a floating boat dock assist assembly has a frame with a substantially V-shaped mouth that is truncated by a flexible rubber tire supported by the frame. The ""195 device is a dock assist designed explicitly to assist with the docking of a boat to a permanent dock. Unlike the present invention, the ""195 device is not suitable for beaching a marine craft.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,253,699 issued Jul. 3, 2001 to Arbaugh et al., describes a watercraft-beaching device that comprises at least one collapsible upright support, a pair of cushioned hull engagement surfaces, and a base clearance block. The overall size and complexity of the ""699 device renders the device totally unsuitable as a portable beaching device. In addition, the ""699 device takes a lot of effort to erect. Thus, there is a need for a lightweight portable boat beaching device as disclosed in the present invention.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus a boat beaching device solving the aforementioned problems is desired.
A portable boat beaching device that works with a tire to beach or dock a boat at a water""s edge, shore-line, or a river bank and the like. The beaching device comprises a flexible tire cover and at least one floatation guide member. The beaching device optionally comprises at least one ballast guide member and/or at least one tire ballast member and/or a cover tightening system.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to provide a portable beaching device configured to dock a boat.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof for the purposes described which is inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing its intended purposes.
These and other objects of the present invention will become readily apparent upon further review of the following specification and drawings.